BAC
by Lori-darling
Summary: The effects of 'Ogden's Old Firewhiskey' are a little too much for Hermione to handle
1. Default Chapter

It was a beautiful night in the village of Hogsmeade. The moon was shining brightly, the stars had come out to play, and in 'The Three Broomsticks' a party was going on. It was Hermione Granger's 23rd birthday.

*~*~*~*

"So Herms, it's your birthday soon…"

"So what Harry?"

"Well, aren't you going to have a party?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Why not."

"Because I'd rather sit at home and finish reading a book that I just bought. It's fascinating Harry…"

"I don't really care Hermione. Why can't you just let your hair down? Relax? Have…Fun?"

"I do have fun Harry."

"I don't think you do Herms. Tell me…when was the last time you got laid?"

"Harry! I don't have to tell you that!"

"By your lack of answer I can only assume that it's been months c'mon…tell."

"Oh alright. The last time was when I was with you."

"Herms, that was three years ago!"

"So?"

"You need to get your head out of those silly books and get a life girl."

"Oh Harry.."

"No. I'm going to throw you a party. I'll invite everyone we know…and some people that we don't. It'll be great!"

"Harry please. I'd just prefer a small gathering. Close friends. That's all."

"Yeah, okay Herms. Whatever."

*~*~*~*

Unfortunately for Hermione Granger, her idea of small differed somewhat from Harry Potter's notion of the same word. And so it was that she found herself surrounded by people, in the function room of 'The Three Broomsticks' on the night of her 23rd birthday.

 As Harry had said, there were people there that she knew, and people that she didn't. There were people there that wished her many happy returns, and some that were just there for the free 'Ogden's Old Firewhiskey'. It was after drowning her inhibitions in her third " 'Ogden's Old Firewhiskey' on the rocks thanks Rosemerta!" that Hermione Granger decided that Harry Potter sure did know how to throw a party. It was on her seventh that she felt like doing a little dance. Hell, she'd make a little love and get down tonight if she could, but considering her history…well, it seemed unlikely. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive…Oh no. She'd been told by many people that she was. And she even thought herself that that could be true. Over time she'd learnt how to tame her bushy hair, and on the days that she couldn't, well, she just wore a hat. She had nice skin. Like peaches and cream Ron told her. She had a good figure…according to Draco she was high on his 'shaggable, but untouchable' list. So why was it that she couldn't get a boyfriend. No scratch that. Just a good shag every now and then would be enough. 'Oh well,' she thought to herself 'may as well have another whiskey.'  

"Hey Herms."

"Oh. Hi Draco!" she said, falling giddily into his arms.

"Herms. Exactly how much have you had to drink." He questioned as he straightened her up, a small smile upon his lips.

"Well. By the way I'm feeling, I'm gunna guess that the answer is – Too Much!"

"Oh dear Lord. Hermie, you are the drunkest little girl I have ever seen."

"I'm not a little girl anymore Dracodarling," she replied, alcohol slurring her husky speech. "I'm all growed up. But no one wants to love me. Do you want to love me Draco?"

Draco gulped and looked around for some sort of saviour. "Um Herms, I really don't think that you should be asking me that. I mean. I love you. But not in the way that you mean. I mean. Oh God!" It was at that particular point in time that Draco spotted his saviour coming through the smoke enchanted room.

"Professor! Over here!"

"What's the matter Draco?"

"Um well professor it's Herms. She's drunk you see. And I can't look after her right now. Would you mind?"

"Not a problem Draco. And none of that professor crap. It's Remus Okay?"

"Okay Remus. And thanks." He steered Hermione towards Remus Lupin and made a hasty exit, all the while muttering about how women shouldn't drink whiskey.

"Hermione."

"Oh, hello Remus." She said sadly.

"Are you feeling alright Hermione?" Remus asked

"Oh yes. I mean. I just…" She burst out crying.

"Shhh. Hermione stop crying. It's okay. Tell me honey, what's the matter?" He pulled her closer to him, and stroked her hair. The scent of sandalwood and patchouli rose up to meet him.

"Oh Remus. I'm 23!"

"Hermione. Everyone gets older."

"Yes, but, but, but" She burst out with loud sobs. "No one loves me!"

"Oh Hermione. I know how that feels. And don't worry, don't you worry at all okay?"

"Okay." She snuggled into his chest. "Remus?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"I feel sick."

"Okay. Okay come with me."

They left 'The Three Broomsticks' and wandered down the deserted main street of Hogsmeade, a drunk little girl, and a lonely werewolf.

He carried her upstairs to his bedroom, when they reached his house on the outskirts of the town. He gently placed her in the bed, and pulled the blankets up to her chin. It was just as he was turning to go that she said "Remus. Remus don't go. Stay with me. Please?"

He turned back around, and looked at the figure lying on his bed. He knew he shouldn't stay. He should go. But she looked so fragile, so needy. He took off his shirt and lay down beside her on the bed. "Thankyou Remus." She whispered as she nuzzled into his neck. 

'What have I gotten myself into' he thought, as he lay awake, staring at the ceiling, surrounded by the intoxicating scent of sandalwood and patchouli.

Hermione's head buzzed. She cracked open the slit of one eye, and grimaced at the light that filled her vision. She closed the eye again. She felt so safe and warm where she was. It was right then that she realised that she 

Didn't know where she was Didn't know how she got there Didn't know who was beside her in the bed. 

_'The bed!'  _Her eyes snapped open and she turned to the man beside her. She sighed with relief. It was only Remus. _'Only Remus!' _ She leapt out of the bed. 'Jeez. What the hell am I doing here?' she thought to herself as Remus woke with a start. 

"What's the matter Hermione?"

"I think I'm going to be sick. Where's the toilet?"

"Third door on the right down the hall."

"I'll be back."

Remus could hear the sounds of Hermione throwing up and sobbing. He walked down the hall to the toilet, where Hermione was leaning over the bowl, hair hanging in her face. He reached down and pulled it back for her, while she continued to cry.

"Shush honey, it's alright. Don't cry about it."

"Oh Remus. I'm sorry. Whatever happened last night I'm sorry for it."

"Honey, nothing happened last night. You were drunk, I brought you back here, and put you to bed. If you're worried that I was in the bed with you, it was because you asked me to stay with you, so I did, I probably shouldn't have, but I did anyway. You did nothing wrong."

"Okay." Hermione said, wiping her eyes with her arm. 

"You want a shower?"

"That'd be lovely" she replied with a teary voice.

"I'll just get you a towel."

Hermione followed Remus into the bathroom, mentally kicking herself for being so embarrassing. Remus handed her a towel and gave her a smile as he walked out of the room. Hermione shut the door behind her, and sank to the floor, head in her hands. 'Oh dear lord. What else did I do last night if I came home with Remus?' She shook her head and stood up. She walked over to the shower, turned the knobs, and hot water came streaming out of the shower head. 'Yes,' she thought to herself 'this is just what I need to wash away the thoughts of last night.' But somewhere in the back of her mind a little voice kept reminding her that she'd never felt so safe as when she woke up in Remus' arms.

Meanwhile, back in Remus' bedroom…

Remus paced back and forth, berating himself. 'I never should have slept next to her. I should have turned around and walked away. If only she didn't look so small and vulnerable, and scared. And beautiful.' He fell on the bed, hands over his face. In the back of his mind, a little voice was making it's move. 'It felt nice though, didn't it Remus? To have someone next to you? To have some one that needed you? And she is beautiful, remarkably so.' the irrational voice said slyly. 'She's also 20 years younger than you!' the rational voice shouted back. 'So even if you did like her, which you don't by the way, you couldn't have her. You're too old. Why would she want someone like you?' Remus sighed and reluctantly agreed with the rational voice. But the smell of sandalwood and patchouli wouldn't go away.

Hermione left after she had her shower, and apparated to the apartment that she shared with Ginny. She cursed silently when she saw that Ginny was home and would therefore know that she had been out all night. 

"Hermione, is that you?" She heard Ginny shout.

"Yeah, it's me" she replied in a dead voice.

"Where were you last night?" Ginny asked as she joined Hermione in the lounge.

"I'd rather not say."

"Mmm well, I'm just glad you're safe. The last I heard of you was from Draco, telling me that you were as drunk as a goblin, and asking him to love you. You didn't did you?"

"What?"

"Love Draco."

"No Ginny, god no. I like Draco but not like that. Never like that."

"Well that's alright then" she smiled "But where did you spend last night?"

"You won't believe me even if I do tell you."

"Try me"

"Remus's"

Ginny's jaw dropped to the floor "Hermione! Woah. I mean he's gorgeous…but Lupin."

"We didn't do anything. Well, he says we didn't, and I believe him. We just slept in the same bed."

"You slept in the same bed as Remus Lupin? I want all the details."

"Well I can't remember much, except for waking up. I felt so safe. It felt so right. I freaked."

"Oh."

"Then I vomited."

"Eww!"

"I know. He held my hair back. Then I had a shower and came home."

"Well, you know you've got a good one when he'll hold your hair while you vomit."

"Ginny!"

"Well, you do!"

*~*~*~*~*

Next Chapter – Ginny convinces Hermione to go clubbing, Hermione gets hit on by a dark wizard, and Remus finds a surprise in his bed. Will Remus hold back Hermione's hair again? Will Hermione realise what a good catch she has? Will tempers flare? Stay tuned for the next episode of 'B.A.C' to find out!!


	2. Muggle Vodka

Disclaimer – I bow and scrape at your feet J.K Rowling. I'm just borrowing them honest, and they will be returned in pristine condition. Well…except for Remus**Evil Grin**. I would also like to thank the Russians for the creation of Muggle Vodka, the most amazingly easy drink to…well, drink. And to whoever created Lemon, Lime and Bitters a gazillion thankyou's. And to ahhh….forget it!

Author's Note - Several of you readers wish to know exactly what B.A.C stands for. It stands for Blood Alcohol Content, and that's pretty much what this story is about, and Remus of course. Just to cover my own butt from flamers (who, **crosses fingers** have not stumbled, or are just to lazy to care about this itty bitty ficcy), this is just supposed to be a fun fic. No canon characterisation is intended, and will quite probably not be included. It's just a rabid plot bunny that I couldn't stand chewing on my medulla oblongata so I chased it out. Okay. To the story!!!

*~*~*~*~*

The weeks after the party slipped by quickly enough for everyone. Except for Hermione. She didn't know why, but the thought of her birthday night haunted her days. Well, not even the night, the morning after was what concerned her the most. The feeling that she had when she woke up beside Remus just wouldn't leave her alone. When she thought of it, her breath caught in her throat, and a blush crept into her cheeks. If she didn't know better, and considered herself a person who had no grip on reality, she would say that perhaps she was in love with that certain werewolf, but of course, she did know better, and she knew that she couldn't possibly be in love. So she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, where they only very occasionally surfaced. By the fourth weekend after her birthday she felt almost normal. 

"Hey Herms." 

"Oh, hey Gin." Hermione replied, looking up from the book that was reading.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Reading."

"Whatcha doin' later?"

"Nothing Gin. Why?"

"Oh. Just wondering." She replied slyly.

"Why Ginny?" Hermione said severely

"Well Hermie darling, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a club with me."

"A club. A Muggle club?" Hermione said, a look of disbelief plastered on her face.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, for a start Gin, there's Muggles there and if I know you, when you get drunk strange things start to happen. Magical things."

"Herm, if you're referring to the time with the monkey in 'The Leaky Cauldron' I can assure you that it won't happen again."

"Well…"

"Oh please Herm. You need to get out too. It'll be like a girls night out. It'll be great. We'll get dressed up, in Muggle clothes of course. Please?" she pleaded.

"Well, alright Gin, I guess I should get out and about." She said aloud, silently thinking that it would be a good way to forget about the werewolf in her dreams.

"Great!"

"I know just the place. Let's get ready!"

At 11pm the two girls entered the club, dressed in Muggle clothes. They headed to the bar. "Two Vodka, Lemon, Lime and Bitters" Hermione told the barmaid. She handed it to Ginny, who looked dubious. "Try it Gin. It's nice." She scanned the club looking for a familiar face. She saw no one. 

"C'mon Herm, let's go sit down!" Ginny shouted above the music.

"Okay, look there's a table over there."

After several more drinks, the girls were feeling ready to dance the night away, and at just that moment a familiar face walked into the bar. Well, the face didn't, the body did. At just that moment a familiar body walked into the bar. Draco Malfoy. He spotted the two girls and walked over to meet them. 

"What would two lovely ladies like you be doing in a place like this?" Draco asked suavely.

"We are intending to have a good time Draco, and I think that you should help us." Hermione answered politely.

"Well, you know of course that there's nothing I like to do more than show girls a good time." He added with a wink.

"The first thing you can do, is take Ginny for a dance. I can feel her feet tapping under the table, and I'm afraid that I'll curse her if she doesn't move."

"It would be my pleasure." He said, then looked pointedly at Ginny. "Virginia?"

"Malfoy." She said quietly as she stood up and took his hand. 

Hermione watched them disappear into the throng of dancers with a small smile upon her face. She'd known for a while that Ginny fancied Draco, and this was the perfect opportunity to set things up. She sighed and sipped her drink. If only there was someone that would be right for her. 'You know there is,' that annoying voice in the back of her head remarked slyly. "I'm not listening to you!" Hermione said aloud, covering her mouth with her hand when she realised that she had spoken. 

"And why exactly wouldn't you be listening to me Miss…"

"Granger. Hermione…I, um. Hermione Granger." Hermione sputtered out embarrassedly to the tall man who was standing in front of her.

"Michael Finch" He said proffering a hand. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Um. Yeah. Sure."

He walked over to the bar, and momentarily came back, drinks in hand. He sat at the table next to Hermione and pushed the glass towards her. 

"Thanks."

"That's alright, Hermione," He purred, making her name sound unlike anything she'd ever heard before. "Now, if I'm not mistaken Hermione, you are the witch that is best friends with our very own 'Boy who Lived'."

Hermione almost spat out her drink. "You. You're a wizard?"

"Yes. And I take it by your reaction that you are indeed 'The Girl who almost single-handedly defeated Voldemort?'"

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger. I don't know about that whole 'Voldemort' bit."

"Well, Hermione, would you like to dance?"

Hermione thought about the prospect of dancing with Michael. He was tall, dark, handsome, and entirely smooth. 'Well,' thought one of the voices in her head 'What's there to lose?' 'Remus' retorted the other. Hermione told it to shut up.

Around three drinks and an hour later, Hermione had been invited back to Michael's place, and, much to the annoyance of one of the voices, had agreed. She sought out Ginny in the crowd.

"Ginny honey. I'm going to go home with this lovely man here. Will you be okay with Draco?"

"Yeah Herm. I'll be fine. Go on. Have a good time." Ginny winked at her and giggled as she turned to walk away.

As Hermione and Michael walked through the door, Draco came back to Ginny.

"Will you be able to look after me from now on Draco? Hermie's gone home with someone."

"Who?" said Draco eagerly, looking for the juicy gossip that he loved to spread.

"That guy that's walking out with her."

"Oh. Alright." Draco said distractedly, wondering where he'd seen that guy before.

Outside, in the streets of Muggle London, Hermione was walking hand in hand with Michael. 

"So what are you doing in London?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh, just on the lookout for some beautiful women."

"Did you find any?"

"Oh yes. Yes I did." Michael said, leaning into Hermione, and pushing her up against the window of a shop. He pressed his lips to hers aggressively. Hermione kissed back, starting to feel rather more light headed than she already was. He drew away from her quickly, and clasped her hands behind her back. He pulled out his wand, and muttered a curse, binding them there.

Hermione giggled. "I didn't know that you liked games Mikie."

"I'm not playing games Mudblood. You are coming with me, and if you know what's good for you, you won't say a word." He said in a voice that was laced with venom.

"What? What's going on?" Hermione questioned, her blood running cold.

"You destroyed my master. Now I will have the pleasure of destroying you."

He led her off into the darkness. 

At precisely that moment, back in the club, Draco remembered where he'd seen that guy before. Michael Finch, servant of Voldemort, and leader of 'The young Deatheaters'. 

"Ginny. We've got to go after Hermione."

"What?"

"She's in trouble. Let's go!"

It was dark. And Hermione found herself pushed to the floor of a room. She knew that this was bad. This was very bad. The only saving grace was that that snake Michael hadn't relieved her of her wand. It was hidden, and he hadn't thought to check for it. If only she could reach it. She bent over her legs, thanking the gods that she was flexible. She grabbed the bottom of her skirt in her mouth and pulled it up, revealing the hidden wand pocket that was beneath the folds. She grabbed the tip in her mouth, crying from the pain that was flowing through her from the curse that bound her wrists. She grabbed her wand, and apparated, thinking only that she wanted to be somewhere safe.

Remus Lupin was lying on his couch, reading a book when he heard a loud noise upstairs. He jumped off the couch, and looking wary, he climbed the stairs, pulling his wand from his pocket. He opened the door to his room, and saw a figure sprawled out upon his bed. He whispered 'lumos' and crept over to inspect it.

"What the…Hermione!?"

*~*~*~*~*

Next Chapter – What in the Great Googly Moogly is going on? Who exactly is that creep Finch? And what is he up to? Will Ginny and Draco snog? Will Hermione wake up? Will Remus wake up to himself? Will owls be used as telephones? How does that work? Stay tuned for the next episode of B.A.C to find out!


	3. Hangover

Disclaimer – I own nothing but my untalented brain, and a pair of black panties. Hermione, Ginny, and Draco belong to J.K. I'm paying off my purchase of Remus by washing cars on the weekends wearing nothing but a raincoat - Super!

Author's Note – I'm really delighted (not to mention surprised) by the response this story has gotten. I usually write these poetic, rather sad little stories, and my poor attempt at a light-hearted, and somewhat funny story seems to be going quite well. So thankyou to all those who reviewed, and an apology. Sorry it's taken so long for an update, but my RL (that's Real Life, not Remus Lupin) spun out of control…and I was totally inspirationless (tell me that that's a word). But I'm back, and worse than ever! #That's your queue to applaud (loudly)#

*~*~*~*

Hermione felt as if she were floating in honey…no, it was thicker than honey, treacle perhaps. Her eyes, her ears, her mouth, were filled with thick stifling liquid. She thought, that perhaps she was dead, and then thought that that Michael Finch must have killed her, and then thought that if that were the case, she'd do a Moaning Myrtle, and make him remember her for the rest of his life. She must've been hearing things, because she was sure she just heard…wait a minute, there it was again. Somebody was calling her name. Hermione. That's it, she thought, it's Gabriel, I am dead. And then she thought nothing at all. 

*~*~*~*

"Hermione! Hermione!"  Draco called down the dark alleyway. "She's not down there Gin!"

"Well where could she be then?"

"Maybe she apparated somewhere. Or ran. I mean, she was Muggleborn, I'm sure running does have it's purposes, although I must say it's not nearly as efficient as a broomstick or apparating or even a portkey for that matter."

"Draco, shut up!"

"Oh yeah…babbling. Sorry"

"Well anyway, I guess you're right, if we haven't found them by now, we won't find them" Ginny turned to look to the east, where a thin line of lighter blue lined the sky. "So, now what we have to do is think. Where would she have apparated to if she had her wand, which, she did, because Hermione never goes anywhere without her wand. And she doesn't run." Ginny added spying the look on Draco's face. 

"Well, she'd go somewhere safe obviously, whether consciously or not." Draco replied. 

"Malfoy, you're a genius!" Ginny squeezed him in a tight hug, "Absolutely brilliant!"

"Tell me something I don't know" he replied smugly, but Ginny had already started apparating. 

"Hogsmeade!" She called out to him.

"Hogsmeade? Oh well." He disappeared. 

Remus Lupin, after being suitably startled from a night of rest, relaxation and reading, found himself staring at the prostrate and seemingly lifeless form of Hermione Granger on his bed. How she got there, and why she was there, were matters that could wait until she was at least semi-conscious before being thought of. If she could be woken…

"Hermione. Hermione. Wake up." He crooned, dabbing at her face with a wet cloth. He could smell alcohol on her breath, and worried harder. What if she got into trouble, or got knocked over the head. She could have a concussion. He had to wake her up…and there was only one way to do it. He exited the room, walked 10 paces north and 3 paces west, opened a door, another 3 paces west, and turned a tap. Cold…no, icy cold water spurted from the faux-gold faucet. He walked back to his bedroom, picked up the little body, carried her back to the bathroom, and plonked her down in the water (he knew this technique to work from the years of practice with Sirius' drunken behaviour, but that's another story altogether). She immediately spluttered to life. He caught up her body again, and carried her back to the relative comfort of his bed. He placed her gently on the mattress, thinking that there would be an awful lot of apologising imminent, but instead she half opened her eyes, and asked groggily, "Are you an angel?". Remus couldn't help but laugh.  

*~*~*~*

#Tap#Tap#Tap#

Remus opened the door, to be greeted by Ginny's face, and the question "Did she come here?"

"Yes, she's upstairs…How?…Why?…Ginny Weasley, what's going on!?"

"Talk to Malfoy. I'm going to check on her ok? Remus, where's the closet? I'm sure Hermione knows where the bathroom is, what, after last time and everything." Ginny called as she walked purposefully up the stairs. 

"Second door on the right." Remus said, face going red at Ginny's knowledge of what happened 'last time'. 

A low whistle dragged him out of his internal thoughts. He turned to face Draco, who's face was alight with what could only be described as a devilish grin.

"You old wolf you! I didn't think anyone would ever be able to do it you know. Of course, I myself would have tried, but she's not quite right for me, and I have too much respect for her for it to be a one shot, you know?"

"Draco, I assure you that I, we that is, did not 'do it' as you so eloquently put it."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you wanted to right…Right?"

"So what happened?"

Draco took this diversion of an answer to be a positive, and decided to store that piece of information away for later. He quickly filled Remus in on the events of the night before, over a cup of tea and several biscuits. 

"I knew Michael Finch. He was incompetent, even more so than Longbottom, if that's possible." At this, Remus shot a warning look at Draco (who still seemed to think that certain Gryffindors were beneath him). "Anyway," Draco continued "It's no surprise to me that Hermione got away, even in the state she was in. I doubt that he could keep a flobberworm under control. He was the leader of 'The Young Deatheaters' and is one of those loyal prats who will go out of their way for 'honour', and revenge of course. Hmph. Some honour."

At this junction Ginny came downstairs, looking mildly relieved, and somewhat pleased, though Remus nor Draco could see any reason why she would be pleased. 

"Remus, she'll have to stay here for the day. Is that all right? She's awake. In the shower. She'll need a little TLC I suppose, but you know she's fairly easy to look after…just hurl a book in her direction and she'll be good for hours. Make her a cup of tea, and tell her I'll be at home whenever she wants to apparate…but keep her for a few hours, just to make sure she's alright." Ginny instructed, sounding spookily similar to her mother. 

"No problem Ginny."

"Well, we'll get going then." Ginny said, a pointed look in Draco's direction.

"Right then…yep, best be off. Can't do without my beauty sleep you know." 

Ginny rolled her eyes.

They both disappeared. 

Remus stared at the empty room, still somewhat confused about what had just happened. 

Two hours later, after he had cooked a rather silent Hermione breakfast, he led her into the small room off the sitting room that acted as his library. Hermione's eyes lit up immediately at the sight of the leather-bound volumes lining the walls, and moved over to inspect the shelves.

"Ginny said you'd be alright if you had a book to read…" Remus said, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh yes. Sometimes I think that Gin knows me too well for my own good. If you know what I mean. And she is just so remarkably like her mother, fussy you know. You wouldn't think it to look at her…You have a wonderful collection Professor." Hermione replied, hoping to distance herself from him by the use of the old formality. 

"Hermione…You have no idea how old that makes me feel" Remus grimaced. "We've been through too much together to revert to titles…Miss Granger. And I haven't been your professor for ten years…God, has it been that long?"

"I'm afraid so. I can still remember that night…you know the one, so vividly…I guess that's when everything started." 

"I remember it too…You kept my secret Hermione. I never have asked you why you did."

"It wasn't my secret to tell Remus. You weren't an imminent danger…I knew you were taking Wolfsbane, after Harry told us about the smoking goblet that Snape handed you. And plus…you were the best DADA teacher we'd had. I did rather a lot of research on werewolves back then you know. And Dumbledore trusted you, which is more important than my character appraisals any day." She said with a small smile.

"Thankyou. I. Thankyou."

"It isn't a problem at all. Wow! A first edition 'Hunter's Guide to Practical Magic'. You know, after 'Hogwarts a History' this is my favourite book."

"Really? Well then, make sure you read these couple." Remus said, pulling blue, green and red books from the shelves above him. "They've got complimentary essays as well as some more practical demonstrations…They're fantastic!"

Both of them then sat down in the sofa by the window, and lapsed into discussion of the things that they liked the best, books, interspersed with silence, broken only by the turning of pages. 

The sun was fading to the west when Hermione apparated to her apartment, thinking that she had never met anyone that she understood quite as well as she did Remus. She entered the apartment calling out to Ginny, who appeared, looking slightly dishevelled, from her bedroom followed by Draco Malfoy. Hermione raised her brows to Ginny, and gave her a little smile but said nothing, in the hope that Ginny would follow suit and not ask her any questions…yeah, as if that was going to happen. 

*~*~*~*

Next Chapter – Draco and Ginny sing…no, I'm deadly Sirius. Hermione figures out that she enjoys a certain ex-professor/werewolf's company, and Remus asks Hermione what exactly she washes her hair with. Stay tuned darlings…B.A.C will be back…with bells on!


End file.
